Tis Not A Fault To Love
by DarkRiverTempest
Summary: In a bid to win back his lover, Severus embarks on a journey fraught with emotional entanglements. This, of course, is all Charlie Weasley's fault.
1. Chapter 1

Written for Starstruck1986 at the 2012 Charlieficathon on LJ. Disclaimer: Do I look like the richest woman in the UK? No? Well then, there you have it. It isn't mine and never will be. ALSO - This story is based on the movie _French Kiss_ and I've used bits of dialogue from said movie in some scenes. I forgot to mention this previously (my fault), so I'm letting you know now.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Severus,<em>

_You're probably wondering why I'm not there this weekend, as promised. I could lie and say that Mum wanted me home to help with some daft thing that could've easily been done by Dad or George. Or that my next match with the Cannons is in Italy, and I'll be away for a couple of weeks. There are a number of excuses that I could come up with, but I feel I owe you more than that._

_The truth is, I've met someone. Someone fantastic – a goddess really. She makes me feel needed, wanted. I met her after a pick-up game in Bucharest when I visited Charlie last month. Elizabeta made me feel like I was the king of her world in such a short time. Not that you ever treated me as less than special, but even you have to admit, it was getting pretty rough trying to hide our relationship. To be perfectly honest, I think you were a phase that I needed to get past. You know the one where a bloke wonders what it'd be like to be with a bloke? Merlin, that sounds horrible, even to me. But I swear to you, I had no intentions of using you that way. I hadn't planned on meeting someone else and I didn't plan on falling in love with them._

_Bloody fuck, I'm just making it worse, aren't I?_

_For what it's worth, I will always treasure our time together. I'm going back to Romania for a while, and maybe I'll even transfer to the Transylvanian Terrors if I'm lucky. From what I've seen of their last game, they could use a better Keeper. Elizabeta says that if I… well, it doesn't really matter, does it? I won't bore you with the details, but I hope you can be happy for me. I'll just shut up now before I stick more of my foot in my mouth._

_Ron_

Severus continued to stare at the parchment. Stunned horror could not even encompass the feelings welling in his chest. To have the last two years amount to nothing more than a 'phase' was heart-wrenching, to say the least. To think he had a chance at happiness with the most unlikely of people had been the utmost of foolishness. Closing his eyes to remember the last time they were together, Severus whimpered at the recollection of pure adoration on Ron Weasley's face as they shared an orgasm that shook the very foundation of the garden shed at the Burrow. The sound of approaching voices and the hastily buttoned trousers had provided for a less than stellar aftermath, however, and Severus regretted to this day the coldness he'd adopted when asked why he'd been knee-deep in troll dung while the youngest Weasley male had seemed quite taken with a spade and trowel.

Ron had hated the subterfuge. They both did, to be honest. But they also both knew that no one, especially those of Ron's family and Potter, would be accepting of their quasi-relationship. Perhaps that was the reason Ron had found acceptance by someone else, even someone of the opposite sex, more compelling than a secret shag when and where they could.

A muffled sob filled the air of his cramped living room, and Severus was surprised that he'd been reduced to angry tears. How on earth had the boy wormed his way into Severus' heart? Their joinings had been tempestuous to begin with, but somewhere along the way, they'd become loving and tender – when they could actually meet, which wasn't often due to Ron's busy Quidditch schedule and Severus' flourishing apothecary shop. He wasn't prepared for it all to end suddenly, or to end at all.

With that seed of a thought, a plan began to form in his brain, one that would entail a great deal of finagling to bring to fruition. The Ministry's continued lack of trust towards Severus, even after all these years, slowly eroded his pride. Due to his part in the war, even with exonerating evidence provided by Potter, he was not allowed to just Portkey where he wanted, whenever he wanted. There were channels and procedures he would have to follow in order to obtain even a local Portkey, let alone an international one. Also, there was the issue of money. As in, there was enough of it, but at least forty percent of all his earnings were designated for the War Reparation Fund. He was lucky; the deal the Malfoys received wasn't half as generous. There had to be a way around the Ministry red tape if his plan was to succeed, and he suspected a sizable amount of his earnings would go to making that happen.

Severus rose from the chair, made his way over to a shelf that held different types of pamphlets, and selected one. A picture of the large machine on the front cover made him queasy, and he swallowed heavily.

_Remember, this is for Ron–to prove to him that you belong together, and that you're not ashamed of him._

Scanning the information, he found a series of numbers at the bottom of the first page. After finally deciphering that it was a Muggle telephone number, he frowned. Of course. With a sigh, he retreated to his sparse kitchen and opened a catch-all cupboard, searching for the old telephone that had resided in the living room when his parents had lived in the house. He spied a long, thin cord protruding from a bucket, and felt around the bottom before his fingers grasped the clunky object. He pulled it out and hooked it up to the jack that was hidden near the front door, hoping the thing was still in working order.

When he picked up the receiver, he heard static and a long tone. He placed the mouth and ear piece back on the cradle, then picked it up again with the same results. The number dialled, Severus waited for an answer on the other end.

"Thomson Travel Group, Limited. How may we be of service?"

Severus cleared his throat and spoke hesitantly. "I-I'd like to make a reservation to Bucharest, Romania. I'd like the return ticket to be two weeks later." There were several beats before he added, "Please."

"Of course, Mister…"

"Snape. Severus Snape."

"Yes, Mister Snape. And when would you like to travel?"

"As soon as possible."

"May I place you on hold so that I can check availability?"

Severus nodded, forgetting that the speaker could not see him. "Yes," he said after a moment of silence from the other party.

There was an audible click which was soon replaced by obnoxious music blaring into his ear. Severus held the device away from his face, scowling at the black handset as if it had done him personal harm.

"Sir?"

He brought the receiver back to his ear. "Yes?"

"We have a flight available tomorrow morning, departing at nine o'clock from Inverness. There are two stops: one at Birmingham International and then one in Paris, at the Charles de Gaulle airport. From there, you fly into the Bucharest Otopeni airport. The Epoque Hotel is available for the duration of your stay since it is off season. Do you wish to book at this time?"

The thought of boarding a Muggle contraption that flew through the air solely on petrol caused Severus' brow and upper lip to break out in a sweat. _Ron is worth this. Ron is worth this. Ron is worth this._ "Y-yes. How much?"

"Four thousand, eight hundred eighty-three pounds."

Though the agent on the other line could not see it, Severus' mouth was gaping in what he was sure was a very unbecoming manner. That was more than his apothecary made in three months' time!

"Sir?"

"What?" Severus growled.

"How do you wish to pay?"

He mopped his face with his hand. "Is there a local office where I may pay in person?" He would need to exchange his Galleons for British sterling before obtaining the required documents for Muggle travel.

"Of course, sir. You may visit the Eastgate Centre, unit fifty-two, before six p.m. We will hold your reservation until then."

Severus agreed and ended the call rather tersely. He had no clue what he was going to do once he arrived in Romania – other than beg Ron to come back to him so they could truly be together – but the thought of literally flying by the seat of his pants scared him mightily.

_Ron is worth it_.

Severus hoped the boy was properly appreciative at the lengths his lover would go to prove that what they had could last.

* * *

><p>Severus began rethinking his mantra of 'Ron is worth it' once he took his seat on the aeroplane. He was already uncomfortable being dressed in a Muggle black jumper and black trousers, as he felt exposed. His wand was safely tucked away under his left wrist cuff, but it was a small consolation. Though he'd never considered himself claustrophobic, he certainly felt that way now, as bodies – some unwashed – pressed close around him. Thank Merlin, the seat next to him was…<p>

Promptly filled with a man who sported shoulder-length crimson curls and more freckles across his nose than Severus thought humanly possible. The deep-blue eyes that returned Severus' stare widened in shock.

"Professor?"

Severus frowned at first, but comprehension soon flooded his mind and he winced. "Charles Weasley. What are you doing here?"

An affable smile graced the younger wizard's face. "I could ask you the same thing, sir." He shifted around in his seat, until he found his lap buckle and clicked it into place.

There was no chance Severus was telling the man next to him that he was on his way to Romania to woo back Charlie's brother. No chance in Hades. "I'm travelling."

Charlie smirked. "That much is obvious. I was actually referring to why you're using Muggle transportation when you can just use a Portkey."

Severus tried not to sneer, but he imagined he failed. "You do know about the restrictions placed upon me these past five years, yes?" At Charlie's embarrassed-looking grimace, he continued. "Then you know it would take at least three weeks for me to obtain a Portkey voucher just to travel to Dover. I have never attempted international travel since the Ministry's judgement, and I shudder to think of the timeframe that would be needed for such a request."

"So, being the consummate Slytherin, you subverted the rules until they were in your favour and decided flying to another country was easier than dealing with endless Ministry bullshit." Charlie nodded. "I completely agree. Must be pretty important, for you to go through all that trouble."

Disconcerted, Severus frowned. "Why are _you_ here?"

Charlie shoved his rucksack underneath the seat in front of him. "On assignment for the reserve. Hebrides Islands – specifically Portree. They had a breeding Hebridean Black, and I'm transporting three eggs back to Romania in a bid to increase their chances of survival."

"Why in Zeus' name are you not using a Portkey yourself? I know of no restrictions in place for you."

"Ah, well, that's just it. Hebridean Blacks are notoriously sensitive to magic. That's why there's so few of them. Every time we obtained a Hebridean youngling, it was so sick by the time it arrived at the reserve that it died within a week. We determined that the magic surrounding a Portkey, or any magical travel actually, weakened their immune system. So, we're trying to transport them the Muggle way. There are three eggs securely packed in the cargo hold. Hopefully there won't be too many bumps along the way."

"Bumps?" Severus began to sweat. "What do you mean bumps?"

"Haven't you ever flown before?"

Severus gave him a scathing look. "That's the most asinine question I've heard in ages."

Charlie's retort was interrupted by a crackling voice that originated from a small grate in the ceiling, speaking in rapid and fluent Romanian.

"What was that? It sounded important," Severus said, panic tingeing his words.

"Oh, that was just the pilot. He said there's a crack in the engine, but not to worry, he'll take off anyway."

As if on cue, the plane engine roared to life and started backing away from the terminal. Severus grasped the armrests in a white-knuckled grip at the movement, as he tried to quell the nausea filling his stomach. He was contemplating how easy it would be to pry open the triple-paned window to his left, when a warm hand settled over his and squeezed gently.

"Don't worry; if the plane is going to crash, we'll all be on the ground in a thousand pieces and dead before you know it. I promise you, if that happens, you won't feel a thing." Charlie winked.

Severus inhaled sharply but didn't know if it was that Charlie hadn't let go of his hand or the casual statement about their possible fiery death. He decided not to analyse it too much and instead concentrate on keeping the contents of his stomach where they belonged as the aircraft began to ascend.

* * *

><p>Two connections, several inappropriate gropes by uniformed men, five miniature bottles of vodka and eight trips to a disgusting lavatory later, Snape was bent over a rubbish bin and ready to profess undying love to the ground beneath his heavy boots.<p>

"You shouldn't fly anymore," Charlie said, standing to Severus' side. He held the dark wizard's luggage, giving people passing by a nasty glare if they lingered on the evidently ill man.

"Brilliant deduction," Severus snarled once he was able to stand upright for more than a few minutes. "Should I award you House points for stating the obvious?"

Instead of becoming riled by the sharp words as Severus expected, Charlie looked as if he were trying to keep himself from laughing. "Can you still do that? Award House points, I mean. Might help some poor Gryffindor in need, even if they are retroactive."

Severus rolled his eyes and immediately regretted the action. "No, I can't and, more importantly, wouldn't do such an idiotic thing. Now, if you would be so kind as to hand over my luggage, I'll not impose myself upon you further."

Charlie made no move to release the two lightweight satchels he grasped in one hand. Severus idly wondered if the young man's athletic build afforded him the strength to lift weights beyond the normal capacity of a more slender person, knowing that his luggage was quite heavy. He also noticed that Charlie was built nothing like his brother, Ron. Of all the Weasley children, Charlie seemed blessed with the lion's share of brute strength. He imagined it helped a great deal in his work with dragons.

"Where are you staying?"

Severus blinked, nearly missing the question. "That is not your concern."

"Trust me, it is," Charlie said. "Most of the signs around here are in English, but the ones in Romanian are not always intuitive. I'd hate for you to get lost and end up somewhere… unpleasant."

"What about your precious eggs?" Severus gave a pointed look to the large black steamer trunk resting at Charlie's feet.

Charlie shrugged. "As long as they're kept warm and are not jostled around too much, they'll be all right. They're nowhere near hatching, which is the critical time."

"Fine. I'm at the Epoque Hotel. Do you know of it?"

"I hope so; it's where Ron and his girlfriend are staying."

A lead weight filled Severus' stomach and feet. His mouth turned suddenly dry. He found it hard to draw in a breath. Why did Ron have to be staying at that hotel? Bucharest was a large city; surely Ron could've stayed anywhere! He tried to swallow but lacked spit. "Is that so? Why is he there?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

Charlie narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. "As I said, he's visiting with his girlfriend, though I think it's a bad idea."

"And why is that?"

"Why are you interested?"

"You're the one who started this mind-numbing conversation, Weasley. I was merely attempting to feign interest."

"Is it going to be a problem if you run into them?"

"No." Severus hoped no flicker of emotion showed on his face.

Charlie nodded and reached down to grab the handle on one end of the steamer trunk. He pulled it upright and let the wheels on the other end drop so that the luggage rolled smoothly. "Then let's go."

Following Charlie to a line of waiting automobiles, Severus contemplated the sway of the young man's lush arse, liking the way the firm flesh filled the back portion of the faded blue denim. When Charlie bent over to secure something on the trunk before hefting it into the boot of a car, Severus felt a resulting tingle in his groin at the thought of burying himself between those marvellous cheeks.

This brought him up short.

"Severus? You ready?"

Severus startled for a moment, feeling uneasy at the path his traitorous thoughts had merrily danced upon. _You're here for Ron. Not Charlie._

As he climbed into the backseat of the car with said man following him, Severus viciously stamped out any lingering attraction he'd briefly felt towards the ginger wizard sitting next him, chalking it up to the genetics of the Weasley clan.

* * *

><p>"Wow, nice room!" Charlie whistled. "My cabin back at the reserve isn't even half as grand."<p>

Severus placed his satchels near the wardrobe. "Aren't they expecting you soon?"

"I sent them a note telling them I would be staying in Bucharest for a while and that the eggs were safe." He patted the trunk that was situated next to the radiator.

"When did you do that?"

"While you were puking your intestines out," the redhead said with a grin. "You really shouldn't fly again."

Severus glared at him. "Thanks for the advice. And why is it you're staying here?" He hoped his irritation was evident.

"Ron."

The name caused a visceral reaction in Severus, though he tried not to show it.

Charlie eyed him suspiciously. "Did you know he and Elizabeta are in a room three floors above us?"

"Us?" Severus asked with a raised brow.

Charlie rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, well, I was wondering if I might stay here while in Bucharest. I could try to get into a hostel down the road, but I'm worried the clientele might be a little too curious about what I'm lugging around. I don't have much money, but I could do a sort of trade with you – show you the city in exchange for a place to sleep."

"By the gods, you're a presumptuous little sod, aren't you?"

A very wicked-looking grin spread across Charlie's face. He dug into his tattered flannel shirt pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, lighting one with his wand. Inhaling deeply, he ignored Severus' splutter of outrage. "I also won't tell my parents you're the one who was fucking my brother."

Severus' sounds of indignation abruptly ceased. "I'm sure I have no earthly clue to what you're referring."

Plumes of smoke issued from Charlie's nostrils before he asked, "What I don't get was how you two didn't kill each other. I mean, you hated one another, didn't you?"

Severus thought to deny it once more. "I fear those Muggle atrocities have affected your brain."

Charlie glanced at his cigarette and shrugged. "The nicotine soothes me. The more you hesitate to tell me, the longer his lover has to –"

"Don't ever use that word again," Severus growled.

"All right," Charlie said with a knowing smirk. "The longer this bastard woman has to worm her way into his heart."

Severus groaned and buried his head in his hands. "I swear to you, I didn't know he was staying in this hotel." The words were muffled by his long fingers and curtain of hair.

"Yeah, I get that."

The dark head rose sharply. "Then how do you know why I'm here?"

"Any normal person would've dismissed the possessive gleam in your eyes, dear Professor, when I told them that their former lover resided in the same hotel. I feel responsible for Ron falling in league with the 'bastard woman'. I did, after all, introduce them."

"We tried to be discreet," Severus whispered. "We knew our relationship would not be tolerated."

Charlie took another drag and hummed noncommittally.

There was something about Charlie's laid-back demeanour that told Severus the wizard sitting across from him would not judge anything he had to say. So, seeing the irony of telling someone of his relationship with Ron when it was over, Severus took a chance. "We met after a Chudley game. I was invited by a colleague and they wanted to meet the team members. We were cordial enough, but over a period of time I started getting this feeling about Ronald. It wasn't exactly a thunderclap, or a lightning-bolt, it was more like a...

"Light drizzle?" Charlie said with a snort.

Severus gave him a small smile and nodded. He went on to explain all that had happened in the two years he and Ron had been together – leaving out a few of the more sordid details. At the end, even i_he_/i thought he sounded rather pathetic and foolish.

"So, let me try to understand," Charlie mumbled as he lit another cigarette. "Ron tells you in a letter that he's met this woman – no, no, this goddess. He breaks your heart, he –"

"Hurts me," Severus admitted, his voice raspy.

"Yes, hurts you." Charlie pulled in another long drag and released the pungent smoke. "Then you come here to Bucharest so that he can do it again but, this time, right to your face." He shook his head. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry about my part in the whole affair. I knew Ron was shagging someone and keeping tight-lipped about it."

"And you automatically assumed it was me?"

"Not at first. Ron was never the type to express what he was feeling inside at the best of times. An unhealthy trait if you ask me."

Severus snorted. "In that case, you must be one of the healthiest people in the world."

"Ha – bloody – ha." Charlie stubbed out the butt on the bottom of his dragon-hide boot. "But this was extreme, even for him. I saw it in his eyes, though. If I can _see_ you, you can't hide."

An involuntary shiver made its way down Severus' spine at Charlie's words. "And do you presume to _see_ me?" he asked with a sneer.

Charlie studied him solemnly for a few moments before breaking out into a cheeky grin. "You'll become one of those hunchbacked, lonely old men… sitting in the corner of a crowded café… mumbling to yourself, 'My arse is twitching. You people make my arse twitch'."

Severus rolled his eyes and rose from the bed where he was perched. "At least your vision of me is spot on instead of some fantasy I could never live up to." He began unpacking his satchels, missing the soft look of longing in Charlie's eyes.

* * *

><p>Two nights later, Severus was thinking Charlie's vision of him as a lonely, bitter old man who mumbled to himself was closer to becoming reality than he had previously thought.<p>

He'd cast a glamour on himself while he'd breakfasted in the hotel's dining establishment, and had caught a glimpse of Ron and his 'goddess', Elizabeta. She was, indeed, stunning. Her wavy blonde hair accentuated her green eyes, and her voluptuous curves were Rubenesque in beauty. No wonder Ron was so taken with her. Physically, she was completely opposite to anything Severus represented.

It also made him hate the bastard woman all the more.

When he returned to his hotel room on the evening of the third day of his stay, his anger was a living, breathing thing, due to the fact he hadn't mustered the courage to actually approach his lover and confront him.

"Can I interest you in a broom ride?" Charlie asked the moment Severus slammed the door.

"No."

"Ah. Still haven't –"

"Finish that sentence, Weasley, and I'll send you packing, regardless of what you tell your bloody parents."

"Oi! Lay off my parents." Charlie's tone held a note of warning. He moved to where Severus stood on the balcony. "They didn't land you in this mess."

Severus turned and snarled, "They didn't? And I expect they'd welcome me with open arms if I were to march up to them and say, 'Pardon, but I'm fucking your son. Do you mind?'"

Charlie grinned lopsidedly. "Depends on which son you were fucking."

"What?"

"Well, if it had been me you were fucking, they'd understand. I am gay, after all."

Severus stared at him, nonplussed. "You're mental."

"As the day is long." Charlie joined Severus in looking out at the city lights, leaning his arms on the balustrade that edged the balcony. "It really is beautiful tonight. I could show you some truly magnificent sights."

When Severus remained silent and introspective, Charlie nudged his shoulder with his own. "Express, don't repress. It's unhealthy to keep everything inside."

"Bugger off," Severus muttered. But after several moments of deep inhaling and exhaling, he did indeed, feel much better. "Fine. Show me these wondrous sights. It isn't like I have anything pressing to attend to."

Charlie gave him a mischievous look before darting off to rummage around in his rucksack. Finally, he pulled forth a well-used broom. "Front or back?"

"Back. My backside lacks padding and the sitting atop a broom handle for hours on end is not my idea of a delightful time."

Charlie leaned over and gave said backside a languid perusal. "Oh, I don't know. There's enough there to grab hold of. I take it you're a top?"

Severus tried to hide the look of feral hunger he was sure the younger wizard could see in his eyes, but if Charlie's lusty stare was anything to go by, he feared he failed miserably. Swallowing audibly, he cleared his throat and muttered, "Stop. You do not want your brother's leavings."

A look of profound sadness flitted in Charlie's expression, followed by anger, before his features settled on something like resignation. "My brother is a fool." He smiled affably again. "Come on, while the night is young."

Severus perched himself behind the bulk that made up Charlie Weasley and wrapped his hands around the slight pudge of the shorter wizard's stomach. He tightened his grip when the broom rose slightly and dug his nails into Charlie's shirt when they took off.

They flew high in the spring evening, the lights below becoming pinpricks that looked like stationary fireflies. Even the sounds of the hustle and bustle of nightlife eased, the higher they climbed.

"Okay so far?" Charlie called to his passenger.

Severus could only nod, his chin digging into Charlie's shoulder, as his heart was in his throat. It wasn't that he was afraid of heights or of flying – at least on a broom or his own willpower – it was having totally relinquished control to another person that terrified him. His fears seemed for naught, however, when Charlie let them slowly drift over a massive building and come to a hover.

"This is _Casa Poporului_, or People's House. It's the second largest administrative building in the world. It has one thousand, one hundred rooms. Four hundred and forty of them are offices; thirty of them are halls; four restaurants; three libraries and a concert hall."

"Impressive," Severus murmured in Charlie's ear.

Charlie turned his head to look over his shoulder and smiled softly. "You haven't seen anything yet."

Having ascended to an acceptable height, they moved through the city until they came to a rotunda-type building topped with an ornate dome. The way the lights lit up the white marble made the structure appear eerie.

"That is the _Ateneul Roman_, the most prestigious concert hall in Bucharest. The inside is amazing, with frescos and ceilings painted in gold leaf. We should go there sometime."

Severus didn't feel it was worth mentioning that he had little more than a week remaining in Bucharest, so he just hummed appreciatively. When Charlie turned once again and gave him a heated look, Severus took a chance and tightened his arms around the other wizard. This earned a slight moan from Charlie, who awkwardly pressed his forehead against Severus'.

"Last one," Charlie said on a breath and they rose once more.

Instead of hovering over the architecture as before, this time Charlie landed safely atop the structure and allowed Severus to dismount. They both sat, looking over the automobiles that whirred by.

"This is _Arcul de Triumf_, Romania's version of the _Arc de Triomphe_," Charlie said. "It commemorates Romania's Great War's dead and is half the size of the one in Paris."

Severus nodded and then asked very quietly, "Why are you doing this, Charlie?"

Charlie inhaled sharply and Severus assumed it was the use of the ginger's true name instead of 'Charles' or Merlin forbid, 'Weasley'. "Why are you chasing after him after what he's done to you?"

There was no reply for a great long while. Finally, Severus murmured, "Because I'm afraid that if he doesn't come back, I'll hurt so much that I'll just shrivel up and become that rotten vision in your head – that I'll never be able to feel anything ever again."

Charlie moved closer and gently took Severus' hand in his, just like he had on the aeroplane. "You say that now but... after a time, you'll forget." He rubbed soft soothing circles on the rough knuckles. "First, you will forget his chin and then his nose and, after a while, you will struggle to remember the exact colour of his eyes." He caught Severus' attention and gave him a lingering look. "And one day you wake up and – poof – he's gone: his voice, his smell, his face. He will have left you. Then you can begin again."

"I'm afraid I'll never forget," Severus whispered.

Charlie searched Severus' eyes and cupped the man's face with his free hand. "I think you're afraid you'll forget sooner than you'd like." Without waiting for a reply from Severus, he leaned in and pressed his warm lips to Severus' cool ones.

The kiss was not hurried nor was it deep, but it was lasting – just a languid perusal of banked desires that floated oh-so-near the surface. When Charlie pulled back, Severus tried in vain to stifle the whimper that clawed its way out of his throat.

"Let's get back, you're freezing."

Severus nodded mutely and mounted the broom behind Charlie once more. They lazily flew over dimly-lit parks and the dwindling night life until they reached the balcony of their hotel room.

That night, Charlie didn't sleep on the floor. Instead, Severus invited him to share the warmth of the thick duvet, as a warm spring breeze drifted over them.

Severus even dreamt that night – not of the man he'd come thousands of miles to try and convince to remain in a relationship with him, but of the one on the other side of the bed that sported laughing blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Pucker up! Lemons ahoy!

* * *

><p>Charlie Weasley couldn't sleep.<p>

Oh, he tried with all his might to squeeze his eyelids shut and keep them that way, but the traitorous things would pry themselves open so that he could gaze upon the scarred back next to him. He longed to run his fingers lightly over the raised marks that bespoke of an extremely harsh life. But he knew the moment he touched Severus, the older wizard would jerk away as if burned and toss him from the bed. He had made the mistake of trying to touch Severus in his sleep that first night he'd been invited to share the bed. For his impertinence, he'd earned long, thin fingers wrapped around his throat in a bid to deprive him of oxygen. Though Severus had finally awoken when Charlie had shouted Severus' name at the top of his lungs, the latter had finally woken and told him firmly to never touch him while he slept. Too many years as a spy, he'd explained.

The contact with Severus was minimal during the day since their broom ride, and Charlie had never touched him during the night again. It was going on five nights this way, and Charlie was half-mad with tension, sleep-deprivation and irritation towards his brother, Ron.

Ron, the prat. The arrogant shit. The self-absorbed twat. Charlie could go on indefinitely, but it was no use. His brother was still ignorant of Charlie and Severus' presence in the same hotel, because Severus lacked the bollocks to approach him, even though he watched from afar, hidden in the shadows of some alcove or whatnot. Severus had even dragged Charlie through the streets, following Ron and Elizabeta from a discreet distance. Several times, Charlie had caught the unintentional looks of longing thrown the couple's way, and it had made him want to shake both Ron and Severus.

Severus turned abruptly and flung his right arm over Charlie's stomach. "Bloody buggering fuck," Charlie whispered harshly.

Long fingers began rubbing circles on his pudge, just below his navel.

"Shit." His member, which had been half-hard the entire time since that night, swelled to fully erect within seconds. When the soothing motion was replaced by questing digits delving below the waistband of his boxers, Charlie bit his lip to stifle a moan. His hips bucked as a warm hand was wrapped around his rigid shaft, and he surged into the perfect grip. "Yes," he hissed.

"Mmmh, Ron…" Severus sighed.

A dip in the Black Lake during the coldest part of winter could not have competed with the chill that ran up Charlie's spine at those words. Slowly, he extracted himself from Severus' grasp and rolled from the bed, grabbing an opened pack of fags on his way to the balcony. Once there, he lit one and inhaled too much in one drag, causing himself to cough.

Apparently, his gasping fit caused Severus to stir. "Charles?"

Fuck. "Go back to sleep, Snape," Charlie whispered and returned his attention to the quiet city. When there was no answer, he assumed Severus had fallen asleep again, and so sat on one of the lounge chairs that dotted the balcony. It just went to show how distracted he was that he yelped in surprise when a dressing gown was placed around his shoulders.

"Even though it is spring, the air is entirely too chilled for you to remain exposed."

Charlie's first instinct was to shrug off the garment that smelled so much like the man he desperately wanted to taste, but it was a double-edged sword; he both craved and hated the scent. After a mental battle of will and heart, Charlie decided to leave it on – he was, after all, a glutton for punishment in the worst way. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"Couldn't sleep," Charlie said with a shrug.

Severus glanced at him and raised a brow. "That much is obvious. I was referring to the reason that you left the bed. Was I being intrusive? I've been told I tend to wallow about with no thought to my partner."

Three guesses who that 'partner' was, and the first two didn't count. "No, you were fine." The lie came easily.

"Was I snoring? I don't recall ever being told I snore. Or perhaps you were overheated. I know my body gives off a great deal of heat during –"

"No! It's nothing you bloody did!" Charlie reined in his frustration at Severus' look of confusion. "It's doesn't matter, really. Just…" He sighed heavily. "Just go back to bed."

Severus stood there, staring at Charlie in a peculiar way. "You must sleep."

"Why do you care?" Charlie asked bitterly.

Frowning, Severus bent low and laid his hand on Charlie's forehead. His frown deepened. "You are flushed and feverish."

No fucking kidding! Charlie snorted and moved away from the older wizard. "I'm fine. My mind is just going faster than a Millennium 3000, and I couldn't settle. That's all."

Severus' hand dropped, and he retreated. "If you're ill, I have a potion that should –"

"Go. Back. To. Bed," Charlie ground out between clenched teeth.

There were no more words exchanged as Severus departed and hopefully returned to bed; Charlie didn't spare a look to make sure. Instead, he buried his head in his trembling hands and set about hardening his heart.

* * *

><p>Charlie rubbed his bloodshot, gritty eyes for the fifth time that morning and sipped his tea in the restaurant that was attached to the hotel. He hadn't glanced at the local paper in his lap. He hadn't touched the pastry on his plate. He'd even let his cigarette burn down to the filter without so much as one drag.<p>

He was waiting.

He'd left Severus' suite of rooms before dawn, a plan firmly in place. Well, at least it was in his head. Whether or not it turned out to be a good idea was another matter altogether. He was tired to the core of Severus' languishing over Ron, however, and his own unrequited longing, and he couldn't just sit idly by and do nothing. He wasn't that sort of person. So, even though it would kill him to do it, Charlie waited to approach Ron on Severus' behalf.

He didn't have to wait long.

Sure enough, Ron and Elizabeta strolled in and took their usual seats. Charlie was hidden in shadows towards the back of the spacious room, so he watched them unobserved for several moments.

Ron was definitely smitten; that was apparent. He pulled out a chair for her – unheard of for Charlie's uncouth brother – fed the curvaceous woman little cakes from a tray, nattered on incessantly and leaned in to nuzzle her cheek quite often.

It made Charlie ill. Not the ostentatious display of affection, but the fact that he knew Severus didn't stand a chance. If Charlie's youngest brother was relying on manners to impress the lady, there was no hope for reconciliation for him and Snape…

… who was currently approaching Charlie with a glare in his eye.

"Where have you been?" Severus groused. "And why do you look like you've been sick all night? I told you I had potions, if you required them."

Charlie groaned. Could the man be any louder?

"Well? Were you daft enough to swallow one of your brother's confections that remove the use of your tongue?"

"Severus?"

Charlie watched in mortification as crimson flooded Severus' cheeks. He wished for all the heavens that he didn't have to witness this confrontation.

The dour wizard turned slowly and gave Ron a wan smile. "Mister Weasley."

Ron looked between Severus and Charlie, appearing nervous. "What're you doing here, Severus?"

"I-I…"

Charlie physically ached to see this proud man flounder for a reason that he wanted to win back his lover. He found himself answering Ron. "I invited him to visit with me at the Reserve," he said.

Ron's eyes widened. "Whatever for?"

Both Charlie and Severus frowned at the younger man's irritated question. "Not that it's any of your business, Ron," Charlie pointed out, "but Severus and I found that we have_ mutual_ interests."

Ron's upper lip rose in a poor imitation of a sneer. "I can't imagine you having anything in common with the greasy git here."

Severus flinched as if struck and stepped away, but Charlie stood, grabbed Ron's shirt, and twisted it in his strong fist. "Look, little brother, I don't go around disparaging your choice of partners." He gave a pointed look to Elizabeta, who had remained at her table, her eyes riveted on the scene. "I'd greatly appreciate it if you kept that flaming hole in your face shut when you can't think of anything intelligent to say." He shoved Ron and gave him a wicked smile. "And since you weren't known as the 'brains' of the lauded Trio, I guess that means you won't be saying much, will you?"

Ron stared at Charlie, stunned. "You've spent too much time with the bastard, haven't you? You sound exactly like him!" He looked Severus up and down in a dismissive manner then turned to Charlie. "He's thin, used and Dark. If that's the way your tastes run now, I'm sure Mum'll –"

Charlie's planted one fist in Ron's mouth. "You must be deaf too. Thought I told you to keep your screaming howler shut!" Ron fell to the floor trying to fend off Charlie's blows. "What does it take to make you happy, you prat?"

The look of pure terror on Ron's face had Charlie pulling back his last attempt at a hit. Both men were panting and bloodied, and their brawl had drawn a crowd. Quickly, Charlie stood and turned to apologise to Severus, only to find him gone.

Damn. Well, he'd gone and buggered that one up. Sometimes his temper got the best of him, especially if someone he cared for was being threatened.

"You're completely mental!" Ron hollered at him, wiping the blood from his busted lip. Charlie watched as Elizabeta tried to help Ron, but he shrugged her off. "Mum'll hear about this!"

Charlie glared at him. "Go ahead and tell her. I want you to. When she sends me a Howler, I'll tell her what _really_ happened."

Ron paled significantly, apparently knowing he was stuck. "I want him out of here today."

"Did I put you in charge of my life?" Charlie snorted. "I think not. We'll go where and when we please. Deal with it."

"Why is he here, if not muck up my life with Elizabeta?"

Charlie shook his head, disbelieving. "You really are self-absorbed, aren't you? You've known her a month at most, and now you have a life together? What about your time with Snape? Did that count for anything?"

"It counted as a bloody mistake. The cowardly git wouldn't even let me say anything to anyone for a whole year!"

"Did it ever cross your thick mind that he might be trying to save you embarrassment with your peers or family by being associated with him? Because that's what it sounds like to me. For fuck's sake, Ron, the man believe he's no better than the rubbish heap when it comes to relationships."

Ron shrugged. "Not my problem anymore. I finally have someone that loves and cares for me, that _wants_ to acknowledge what I mean to them. You draw broken and wounded animals to you like a moth to a flame; fix him and he'll be back to his snarky self in no time."

"I can't believe you just said that about another human being," Charlie said incredulously. "Snape is not a machine or one of Dad's Muggle trinkets that needs a bit of tweaking. He has feelings, and you're hurting him."

"Doubtful," Ron said with a sneer. He wiped more blood from his upper lip. "Look, I don't care if Snape is a pet project for you; just keep him away from me and Elizabeta."

Charlie glared at his brother. "As I said before, we'll go where we –"

"If Severus doesn't leave, I'll report him to the local authorities for stalking," Ron muttered. He seemed to think that if reporting to his mother regarding Charlie's behaviour wouldn't work, he could try the Muggle police.

Charlie knew that would just embarrass Severus further. Fists clenching and unclenching, he stepped back before his temper became a black rage. With a curt nod to his brother, Charlie left to return to the room.

* * *

><p>"What're you doing?"<p>

Severus placed a white shirt in one of his satchels. "I've managed to change my flight to leave this evening. The room is already paid for. You may stay here for the remainder of the week."

Charlie's heart sunk into his stomach. "What about Ron?" he asked hesitantly.

Severus snorted mirthlessly, the sound grating and sad to Charlie's ears. "It's obvious what he thinks of me, Weasley. And by now, half of Romania knows I am merely a 'thin, used and Dark' man. There is no reason for me to stay."

Placing his hand atop the garment Severus was setting into the satchel, Charlie halted the taller wizard's movements. "I thought you loved him. Isn't love worth fighting for?"

Severus hadn't looked at Charlie since the ginger wizard had entered the room. He still kept his head bowed, his lank hair hiding his face. "I never said I loved Ron."

"Could've fooled me," Charlie gently chided. Taking a chance, he brushed a limp strand behind Severus' ear. He kept his hand on the man's cheek. "What I wouldn't give, if one of those tender glances had been for me."

Severus trembled, his eyes misting over. He darted his gaze to Charlie and raised his hand to touch the freckled forehead. "You're hurt."

Though he hadn't realised Ron had landed a blow at the time, Charlie now felt the pain along his left temple. "I'll live."

Severus started to stroke the miniscule cut with his thumb, murmuring a melodic and soothing song just under his breath. His eyes never left Charlie's.

"What're you doing?" Charlie whispered. The pain was easing, disappearing.

"Healing you," Severus said just as softly.

Charlie gasped. The pain was completely gone, leaving only a slight tingle where the injury had been. His face was so close to Snape's, their noses were practically touching. So, like any Gryffindor worthy of their house, Charlie took a leap of courage and cupped Severus' cheek, pulling him in for a kiss.

There was little resistance, and soon Charlie was lost in the mesh of lips and tongues. The feelings for Severus he had tried to bury burst forth, and he moaned at the thought of staying just like this for a very long time. When Severus' hand eventually drifted lower to cup his erection through his jeans, Charlie reciprocated in like fashion, eager to finally have what he'd craved this past week.

Charlie began pressing open-mouthed kisses along Severus' neck, licking the pulse point, feeling it throb with the steady beat of his heart. Wanting more friction while his hands were busy, he moved their bodies towards the bed, pushing Severus atop the duvet. Severus surprised him by rolling Charlie over so that his back was snugly against Severus' narrow chest. He then began thrusting shallowly against Charlie's arse, his fingers seeking out the other man's hard length, cupping him and palming the increasing heat.

"Fuck, yes!" Charlie hissed, bucking his hips.

Severus flicked open the rivets on Charlie's jeans and slipped his hand beneath the waistband of his boxers to grip his shaft, earning a groan. "You want me, Charlie?"

"Since the airport," he admitted, thrusting into Severus' hand again. "Felt you staring at my arse, so I bent over more than I needed to."

Severus chuckled low. "Dirty tease." He twisted his hand on the upstroke. "Even though I longed for another?"

Looking over his shoulder, Charlie wrapped his arm around Severus' neck to pull him close. "I wanted you then; I want you even more now," he murmured against the thin lips. "I told you my brother was a fool." He gave Severus a meaningful look. "But I'm not." His mouth devoured any response Severus was about to voice. Charlie pulled back when a frission of magic settled over both their bodies. He looked down and smiled widely when he noticed their lack of clothes. "You'll have to teach me that one."

"Later." Severus' hand drifted upwards to slide over the slight swell of pectoral muscle. He tweaked a nipple as he moved back down to the jut of Charlie's hip. He then regained his grip on Charlie's prick, slick with precome, and rubbed his thumb over the silky glans, spreading the sticky fluid all around the head.

"Gods, Severus..."

"Say my name again," Severus drawled silkily, pressing a little harder on the tip of Charlie's penis.

"Severus Snape," Charlie panted, thrusting into the other wizard's hand impatiently.

Severus swiped a digit across Charlie's slit, prodding it open a little wider. "I want you to scream my name when you come." He began stroking in earnest now.

Charlie whimpered – a tell-tale sign he was close. Of course, that was when Severus slowed his movements.

"No, don't stop, please!"

There was sharp bite to his earlobe. "Quiet." Severus released Charlie's cock, cupped his jaw and turned him slightly. He sucked Charlie's lower lip in between his teeth and bit gently.

Charlie growled in response and thrust his arse against Severus' hard prick, rocking into him, loving the way the tip slid between his cheeks. "Fuck me, now!"

All movement from Severus halted. "Why?"

Charlie pulled back enough to see Severus' face. "What do you mean, 'why'? Because I want to feel you inside me; that's why."

Severus looked pained for a moment. "Why do you want this from _me_?"

"Are you seriously asking me this right now?" Charlie asked incredulously. When Severus made to move away, he knew that something fragile and precious had been broken in the man lying next to him, and only he had the power to either fuck it up even more or… heal him, as Severus had healed Charlie's cut. He turned over and took Severus' face in his hands, waiting until those black eyes met his and held. "I want _everything_ from you, Severus. I want your heart, your mind, your soul. It's not a crime to love someone."

"It is for me – always, for me," Severus whispered. "I am all those things that Ronald accused me of. That's why I know I have to go."

"No!" Charlie said vehemently. Damn Ron for having handled the relationship with Severus badly. He studied Severus for a moment. "Have you ever told anyone that you love them?"

Eyes widened, Severus shook his head. "No.

Charlie frowned heavily. "Why not? How can anyone know if they mean anything to you, unless you tell them?"

"If I say it out loud, if I verbalise the slightest hint that I..." Severus faltered, but continued. "Then it's real."

Charlie took Severus' hand and placed it on his chest, just above his heart. "What I feel for you is real."

"You don't know me," Severus scoffed, but left his hand on the freckled skin. His fingers began to idly stroke the warm flesh there.

"Oh, I think I'm getting to know you more and more." Charlie caressed sallow cheeks with his thumbs and leaned his forehead against Severus'. "I'm not saying you're afraid, because you're one of the bravest people I know. But I think you feel that if you say it, you can't take it back." Severus' breath hitched, and he tried to look away, but Charlie wouldn't let him. "That's what it is, isn't it? One time is too many. The one time you say it, you'll mean it with everything that you are."

Tears welled in Severus' eyes, before he drew in a ragged breath. "Damn you, Charlie Weasley. Why must you do this to me?"

"Because you're worth it," Charlie answered simply.

Severus' sobs of anguish were exceedingly painful to listen to. He buried his face in the crux of Charlie's neck and clung tightly to his body, his arms wrapped tightly around Charlie's back. Charlie just let him cry while pressing tender kisses to his temples, forehead, wet cheeks and lips. He threaded his fingers through the limp raven strands that always fascinated him, and kneaded the taut muscles on his nape.

When the muffled sobs slowed to a sniff here and there, Charlie spoke softly, afraid to disturb the fragile calm. "All right then?"

Severus raised his head to look at him, eyes red-rimmed and still wet. "Better, yes."

Charlie grinned lopsidedly. "Remember, express… not repress."

"Daft boy," Severus said affectionately, and laid his head on Charlie's chest.

"That's me." Charlie tried to supress a yawn but failed miserably. Earlier, he'd worried that Severus would leave without a word, and then they had been caught up in the moment. But now he knew they both were exhausted – mentally and emotionally. "Sleep." The command was given in a mild tone. When he heard no retort, he glanced down and found that Severus was already slumbering.

Charlie smiled to himself, pressed a kiss to Severus' forehead and joined him.

* * *

><p>"I'd like you to come to the Reserve with me," Charlie quietly told the man currently propped on his chest.<p>

"Is that so?" Severus drawled indolently. "And why is that?"

They had slept through the entire night and late into the morning of the next day. Though Charlie didn't fear Ron or his temper, he also knew that his little brother could make life very difficult for Severus, if the latter were to remain in Bucharest. "Well, for one, I'd like to show you around. See if you might think of making a move."

Severus stopped the lazy circles he was drawing around Charlie's nipples. "You mean live here… with you?"

"Why, Severus, I never thought you'd ask!"

"Presumptuous idiot," Severus groused. "What about my business?"

The older wizard continued with his nimble fingers, finding Charlie's pleasure spots one after another.

Charlie went on. "Do you realise how fortunate the Reserve would be to have their own Potions master? We always have to Apparate to a major city to retrieve anything of use when there's a dire need. You would become royalty; I guarantee it."

Severus pressed a kiss to Charlie's chest and began peppering him with nips, moving lower after each bite. "So tempting, all that power. And where would I reside?"

Charlie smiled and threaded his fingers through the black hair when Severus buried his nose against his inner thigh. "With me, of course. I'm an exceedingly possessive lover. I don't want to share you at all, but I do recognise that, for you to do your job, you'll need to interact with others."

"How generous of you." Severus gave Charlie's turgid cock a long, slow lick. "And what would I receive in return for this magnanimous gesture?"

"My love and devotion." Charlie hissed his pleasure when Severus engulfed his shaft in his hot mouth. "Harder. Use your teeth."

Doing as his lover ordered, Severus bobbed up and down on the thick girth of Charlie's cock, tonguing the ridge around the head on the down stroke. He lightly scraped his teeth over the rigid flesh and increased the pressure when Charlie moaned.

Severus suddenly let go and hummed appreciatively. "Interesting tattoos."

Charlie looked down. "They should be interesting; hurt like hell to get them."

Long fingers traced three figures on the inside of Charlie's left hip. "These are runes. I'm only familiar with this one: knowledge."

"The other two are freedom and strength of will." Charlie pointed to the corresponding marks. "That one is _Xīn'ài de_." His fingers glided over the detailed tattoo of a Chinese Fireball, its body scarlet with a fringe of golden spikes around its face. "She was the first dragon I raised from a hatching to a breeding adult."

Severus' fingers joined Charlie's in tracing the outline of the beautiful work. "What is the translation of her name?"

Charlie's gaze held Severus'. "Beloved."

Black eyes burned Charlie to the core. Saying nothing, Severus dipped his head to press a soft kiss to the head of the dragon then swiftly moved to engulf Charlie's length once more.

"Fuck, Severus." Charlie tightened his grip in the other man's hair. "Who knew you had such a talented mouth?"

Severus quickened his pace in response, bobbing his dark head up and down, humming along the way. When Severus began swallowing around the thick cock, Charlie's chest heaved. At the last hard pull, Charlie found himself screaming Severus' name and spurting into that hot mouth.

The release was nothing short of miraculous. Charlie had been so pent up over the past few days that he was embarrassingly quick off the mark. After Severus withdrew, he wiped a smudge of come from the red, thin lips and sucked the sticky fluid from his finger.

Severus growled, sat up and leaned over to press Charlie into the mattress. "I'm going to fuck you now."

"Yes. Want you!" Charlie shifted lower and watched as Severus rifled through the nightstand drawer for his wand.

Once retrieved, the tip of the ebony stick was positioned at the entrance of Charlie's arse. A mumbled word or two, and Charlie felt an intense tingle in his anus, along with a slick feeling coating his insides.

Without being asked, Charlie raised his legs and spread them wide to give Severus better access to his puckered hole. The look of intense concentration on Severus' face nearly had Charlie coming again.

One finger was pressed past that tight ring of muscle.

Charlie hissed and bore down when another finger was introduced. Severus scissored his fingers in the tight sheath until they moved about freely. When a third one was added, Charlie clutched the bed sheet in his fists, as the burning sensation transformed into a wonderful fullness that disappeared when Severus pulled out.

Another mumbled spell, and Severus' long prick was slick with lube. He lined up the tip to press forward slowly into Charlie's body and slipped the head just inside, waiting for them both to adjust to the intrusion.

Charlie gripped Severus' neck to pull him in for a deep kiss, angling his arse to allow for better penetration. "Stop teasing," Charlie whispered against Severus' lips.

Severus arched his brow and gave Charlie a wicked smirk. Without preamble, he buried his shaft to the hilt in one thrust, pushing through Charlie's loud grunt.

Charlie didn't have time to recover before Severus began thrusting in earnest, his angular hips smacking against Charlie's fleshier backside, the sound driving Charlie insane with desire. Severus caressed his thighs and shifted them higher, bringing Charlie's ankles to rest on the older wizard's shoulders.

Severus bent over Charlie, staring into his eyes as his thrusts increased. "Do you like having the filthy Death Eater fucking your tight hole?"

"Gods, yes!" Charlie snuck his hand down to fist his aching shaft. "Fuck me harder!"

"You like the way your name rolls off my wicked tongue when I'm licking your balls, don't you?" Sweat now beaded on both their bodies.

Charlie writhed in ecstasy. "Oh, fuck me… yes!" He closed his eyes tightly and tugged fiercely on his cock while Severus slammed into his arse. "Shit – right there!"

Severus sat up a little, grabbed Charlie's thighs and shifted them higher until he was able to plunge deeper into the pliant body. "Say my name," he ground out. A violent twist of his hips sent Charlie shouting.

"Fuck, Severus!" he screamed, as his warm, sticky seed shot out onto his chest in spurts.

"Charlie!" Severus quickly followed, emptying himself into Charlie's gripping arse.

It was several moments and many panting breaths later that Severus slid off Charlie's cramped body. He rolled over onto his back and tried to catch his wind.

Spots floated before Charlie's eyes, and he was sure he had a loopy grin on his face. He turned to look at Severus, and by Zeus' thunderbolt, the man looked rapturous.

"You may be onto something with that 'express, not repress' nonsense," Severus drawled. He returned Charlie's gaze. "It never felt like that before."

A slow smirk took over Charlie's face. "I'll send you my therapist's bill. I'm frightfully expensive, you know." He rolled over and propped himself up on his elbow. "In fact, it may take the whole of your life to settle the account."

Severus arched a brow. "Is that so?" At Charlie's nod, he sighed. "Then it seems I shall have to take you up on your offer of residing in Romania and becoming Potions royalty. It is, after all, the only way I'll be able to pay off your exorbitant fees in a timely manner."

"With added interest," Charlie amended.

"Cutthroat," Severus muttered.

"Have no doubt."

* * *

><p><em>2 years later…<em>

"Foolish, irresponsible, lackadaisical, dunderheaded –"

"Lackadaisical? Really?" Charlie frowned, which in turned caused him to wince in pain. "I don't think that word applies to what happened with Eeny."

Severus, in total contrast to his harsh words, gently dabbed an unction on Charlie's scalp. "And Merlin's balls, those names. What dragon keeper worth the scars on their hides names three dragons, Eeny, Meeny and Miny?"

Charlie cringed at the stinging sensation from the medicine being absorbed into the laceration. "Don't forget Moe."

"What?" Severus stopped his ministrations. "There were only three eggs you brought from the Hebrides, if I recall correctly."

A mischievous light gleamed in Charlie's eyes. "That's why Eeny swiped her tail at me: she's nesting. There'll soon be many Moe."

Severus rolled his eyes and groaned at the bad pun. "If you ever considered a career in comedic theatre… don't."

"And here I was about to run away and join the local Thespian troupe. I see how it is: no support for my career choices. I don't think you like me at all."

Fingers trembling, Severus caressed the injured side of Charlie's face. "I like you quite a lot." He looked away.

Charlie grabbed his hand when Severus made to pull back. "Severus? What is it? What's wrong? I've been hurt before."

"But never like this."

Charlie tugged Severus closer and pressed a kiss to the still-thin wizard's chest. "Long before I met you in Bucharest, I was nearly killed by the same dragon that adorns my thigh. In fact, that tattoo is there for a very specific reason. It hides the hideous scar she gave me when she sank her claws into me."

Severus gasped and clutched at Charlie's shoulders. "This job is too dangerous for you!"

Rising slowly, not letting go of Severus, Charlie brushed a lock of black hair behind his ear. "Don't forbid me to work here, Severus. Please. I love you, but please don't ask that of me."

Tears started to fill the older wizard's eyes. "I won't. I know how important this work is to you. I just ask that you consider something in your daily duties."

Charlie wiped away the stray tear that fell with the pad of his thumb. "What would you like me to consider?"

Severus leaned into Charlie's hand and tried to stifle a whimper. "That I…"

"That you what?" Charlie pressed a kiss to Severus' forehead. "That you wear witches' knickers when I'm not around? Mmmh, now there's a visual."

"Only you would be speaking of women's undergarments when I'm trying to tell you that I love you."

Charlie froze. Slowly, he pulled back to take in Severus' face, which showed a mixture of apprehension and tentative hope. "You love me?"

Red tinged Severus cheeks, and he soon became flustered. "I don't have much experience with the emotion, but I'm fairly sure I'm in love with you Charles Weasley."

A stupid grin broke out on Charlie's face. "You love me." He chuckled a bit. Then he whooped with bright, happy laughter. "You love me!" He grabbed Severus and pulled him in for a languid kiss, threading his fingers through Severus' long hair. "You love me," he whispered against Severus' lips when they parted for air.

"Daft sod."

Charlie pressed another kiss, a deeper kiss, to Severus' lips before answering, "As the day is long."


End file.
